


Perish the Thought

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy tries on that clever little thigh holster that Ana Jarvis made for her.  </p><p>Happy Valentine's Day, darling!  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perish the Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streepytime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/streepytime/gifts).



Ana Jarvis was not what Peggy had been expecting.  She knew, rationally, that the woman had to be something special if Jarvis had been willing to go AWOL, forge documents and steal a plane in order to extract her from Germany, but nevertheless… She was warm and affectionate and stylish, in her offbeat way, and … perish the thought, but a bit flirty as well?

Peggy didn’t find that Ana’s taste in dresses were precisely in line with her own, but they were… interesting?  A little… bohemian, perhaps?  Regardless, they appealed, in much the same way that Ana’s slightly rebellious red curls and dancing eyes and perpetually sly, smiling mouth appealed.

But again –  _ Mrs. Edwin Jarvis _ , Peggy reminded herself. 

She picked the garter holster up off the top of the dresser in the spare room where Ana had set her up, and looked at it again, still impressed with it.  Bloody brilliant, actually.  She turned it over in her hands, trying to find all the little snaps and deduce what bit snapped to what.

“Have you tried it yet?” came Ana’s voice from behind her.

Peggy turned to find Ana in the doorway, her floral print skirt draped appealingly to one side.  She leaned with too much hip, really, Peggy thought, but she looked … Hm.  Perish the thought, she told herself again.  “No, I haven’t tried it just yet,” she admitted cheerfully, “but I was just thinking of doing that very thing.”

Ana flitted into the room, moving like a flower petal on a breeze, and Peggy got a tantalizing whiff of her perfume as Ana plucked the item in question from Peggy’s fingers and steered her over to the edge of the bed.  “Here, sit, sit,” she said, nudging her along.  “Let’s show you how it goes on and make sure the fit is good.”

Peggy suddenly felt her heart speed up.   _ I’m fine,  _ she thought,  _ absolutely fine.   _ Still in her stocking feet, she allowed Ana to guide her over and sit her down with a sweet, friendly firmness, and then watched as Ana pulled a chair up in front of her.  She sat down, placed Peggy’s foot on the chair, and smiled a sparkly smile.  “Alright,” she said briskly, and for a moment it felt like she was all business, “let’s get this up so I can show you how to get it on.”  She tugged at the hem of Peggy’s skirt.

Peggy slid it up, over her knee, up her thigh, just above the top of her stocking. 

Ana smirked.  “You’re going to need to give me a bit more room than that.”

Peggy swallowed a smile and hoped there was no blush in her cheeks.  She tugged the skirt up a little higher.  Ana slid her hands up the sides of Peggy’s thigh, and carefully pulled the garter holster around.  She was looking at her own hands as she did, and not at Peggy’s face, which Peggy was rather glad for.  She felt a bit guilty at this invasive attraction she was feeling to Jarvis’s wife and rather hoped it wasn’t showing on her face.  So she too, looked down at Ana’s smooth, warm, sweet-smelling hands as they took what seemed like more time than necessary to slip the garter into place and fasten it.  But then her fingers deftly popped a snap into place, then moved slightly down to pop another snap into place.  Then she looked up at Peggy and, not moving her hands, asked with an unbreaking gaze, “How does that feel?”

Peggy met her gaze, but hesitated for a moment in her reply.  If Ana were available, she’d have something much wittier to say, but as it was, she said simply, “It’s lovely but it feels a bit loose.”

Ana continued to smile an unreadable, but not entirely chaste smile.  “Well, I can tighten it here,” she said, her fingers brushing the inside of Peggy’s thigh around the band of the garter, “or… we can move it up a bit.”   Her fingers crept up just another half an inch, and Peggy drew a sharp, quiet breath.

Perish the thought, she thought again.  But the thought wouldn’t perish.  She swallowed quietly.  “Well, I suppose it depends upon where it would be most convenient to draw it.”   _ Let her move it up!! _ a part of her mind was screaming, feeling the light flutter of her soft fingers on her thigh, and seeing the amusement playing around Ana’s mouth.   _ Mrs. Edwin Jarvis!!  _  the other part of her mind was scolding.  “Let’s tighten it right there and then test it out,”  she managed with a tense smile.

Ana’s hand popped one of the snaps and slowly drew the fabric inward toward the inside of Peggy’s thigh, where she refastened it to another snap that held it a bit tighter.  Peggy felt a wave of relief.  She moved to stand up.  “Let me just grab my purse and–”

But Ana’s hand didn’t move, instead pressing Peggy gently but firmly into place.  “Here,” she said with a dismissive wave, “just use Edwin’s starter pistol, it’s not loaded.”  She reached out with her other hand and pulled a small pistol from the drawer of the bedside table and, more slowly and with greater care than necessary, slid it into the holster.  Peggy hoped that this was the point at which Ana would get her hand off her thigh, so perilously close to her rather, hm, neglected nether regions.  

“Now,” Ana began playfully, “I’m the bad guy, let’s see how easily you can get to that weapon.”  She got up out of the chair and sort of slow-motion pounced onto peggy and pushed her backward onto the mattress.    Her eyes flicked over Peggy’s face and she asked teasingly, “I’m not too heavy on you, am I?”

“Not at all,” Peggy answered, her breath a bit tight.  Ana’s weight on her was entirely too pleasant. 

“So let’s see you go for that weapon.”

Peggy reached down, more slowly than she needed to, found it, and drew.  She slowly pulled the empty pistol back up and put the muzzle under Ana’s chin.  Ana tilted her head back and Peggy got a look at the soft, pale skin of her throat, the blue veins pulsing just beneath its surface.  The perfume smelled stronger now, and she could swear that Ana’s weight felt warmer than it had just a moment ago.  “I’ve got you,” she said quietly, holding the empty pistol in place.

“What should I do?”  Ana responded, equally quiet, that mischief still playing around her little red mouth.

Peggy paused a long moment.  She wasn’t imagining things.  Ana Jarvis was making herself available for more than a holster fitting.  “I think it needs to move up,” she whispered.  She slowly lowered her arm down beside her on the bed.

Ana pulled back easily, and still positioned between Peggy’s knees, she pushed her skirt up further.  Peggy’s breathing, try as she might to control it, was becoming shallow.  Her thighs were exposed, all the way up to the lacy hem of her her underwear.  Ana unsnapped the holster and slid it up.  “High enough?” she asked, gazing into Peggy’s eyes.

Peggy shook her head.

Ana’s fingers slid up higher.  “Now?”

Peggy shook her head.

Ana’s fingers moved up, and this time, they made contact with the warmth of Peggy’s sex through the fabric of her delicates.  Peggy drew a sharp breath.  She felt all her body heat rush to gravitate to that spot. 

“Now?”  Ana said again, giving her a naughty little smile.

Peggy bit her lip.  “But Edwin…” she began in a half-hearted whisper.

Ana winked at her.  “You think I wouldn’t ask him first?”

Peggy was dumbstruck.  But she couldn’t find any more words as Ana’s fingers began to stroke her, making her wetter by the moment.  Her heart fluttered violently, and she sat up enough to catch hold of Ana and pull her down on top of her again, trapping the errant hand between their bodies.  She buried her mouth in a kiss, sweet and delicious and salty and savory.  A moan escaped her mouth, muffled by Ana’s.  She moved herself against Ana’s maddeningly light touch.  It was just exactly not quite enough, and when she opened her eyes to inspect her pretty face, it was clear that Ana knew that.

Peggy’s hands slipped around and gripped Ana’s ass through her dress, squeezing hard.  Ana gasped a little.  

“Stop teasing me,” Peggy rasped.  

“Agent Carter,” Ana replied coquettishly, “I have no idea what you mean.”

Peggy squeezed harder.  “I need more.”   


Ana smiled, still teasing, seeming to debate whether to give Peggy what she wanted, but after a moment, relented.  Her fingers pressed in, stroking firmly up and down against Peggy’s swollen clit, sending sparks of pleasure straight to her brain.  Peggy rocked harder against her touch, biting back moans and gripping Ana’s ass.  

She hurriedly pulled the fabric of Ana’s skirt up, reached in and found to her surprise, that she wore no undergarments at all.  Her fingers brushed against soft skin and downy hair, and when she reached further in, soft folds, wet with arousal at what she’d been doing to Peggy.

Ana bit her lip.  “I thought you’d never ask,” she sighed, the movement of her hips encouraging Peggy to keep touching her.

Ana’s fingers pushed Peggy’s underwear aside and slipped into her wet folds, sliding up to her clit, then down, and pushed inside.  Peggy caught her breath, and after a moment, found her way into Ana, feeling her hot and wet against her hand.  They lay on the immaculate white bedspread in the soft afternoon light, fucking each other softly and gently, trying to moan only a little. 

Peggy came first; she didn’t stand much chance, Ana had been working her since she walked in the room.  The orgasm shuddered through her, a hot flood of pleasure that felt wrong but that she needed more than she’d even realized.  Peggy took hold of Ana’s thigh and guided her up to sitting on top, straddling her, so that Peggy could see her pretty face and ripe, wonderful cleavage as she fucked herself on Peggy’s fingers.  

“That’s it, that’s lovely,” Peggy was whispering, thrusting up into Ana as she rode her.  Peggy’s  other hand pushed up under the dress and found Ana’s clit, her finger stroking in in quick little circles as she continued thrusting.  A few of Ana’s red curls sprang free of their pins and hung in front of her face as her pleasure was building closer to a finish.  

“Peggy,”  she sighed, speeding up.

“Will you finish for me?”  Peggy persisted.  “I’d quite like to see that.”

Ana moaned again, and this time, Peggy felt Ana’s insides clench around her fingers, felt her clit go stiff, felt her whole body coil up before releasing into a lovely series of waves of shaking, her eyes closed, her hair coming slightly undone, her lower lip tucked between her teeth.  

When she finally slowed enough to catch her breath, she leaned down to Peggy.  “Just like Edwin,” she teased, “most lethal when you’re on your back.”

Peggy, despite herself, blushed a little.

“So?” Ana demanded, her naughty little mouth pursed inquiringly.  “Does it fit?”

Peggy burst into laughter.  “Yes, yes, it fits.”

“Good.”  Ana gave her a quick peck on the mouth.  “Now straighten yourself up,” she commanded warmly, “dinner’s nearly ready.”  She breezed away, leaving Peggy in a disheveled heap on the bed.  Good thing dinner was soon.  For some reason, she was suddenly ravenous.


End file.
